


Back from the Fade

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris found out about Hawke's little "trip to the Fade" and while he can't really make any complaints about the outcome, he is not very happy about what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back from the Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hostile Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96599) by Orenjimaru. 



It had been a very, very long time since he had been so upset. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, jaws tightened, erratically pacing back and forth.

"Chill, broody, she’ll be here in a minute." Varric said, an amused smile in his lips.

Fenris only looked at him and growled.

"Rough trip here?"

"Shut up."

When he finally saw Hawke walking down the stairs of the Skyhold castle, Varric thought the elf was about to pounce on her. Instead, he walked quickly to her direction and embraced her tightly. Hawke was surprised at first, then put her arms around him and smiled.

"Whoa, I thought Varric had sent you a letter telling you I was okay?" she said, her voice muffled against the curve of his neck.

"He did."

"Hm, okay."

"He also mentioned that you went to the Fade and almost didn’t make it back."

Hawke eyed the dwarf with a disapproving look.

"What?? I wasn’t about to hide the juicy details!" said Varric, shrugging.

She only sighed. Then, taking Fenris’ face in her hands and looking deep into his eyes, kissed him tenderly in his lips.

"I did. But here I am." He put his hands on hers.

"Don’t ever do that to me again."


End file.
